Love and Destruction
by A Breezy Youth's Shady Despair
Summary: Breeze has always loved Shade. But Shade doesn't have the same feelings about her. However, six years after he defeats Doom and Breeze is rumored dead, Breeze returns- and more in love with him than ever. And she is going to the extreme for his love. (OOC canon characters inside) #LEMON#
1. Prolouge

A/N: My first fan fiction guys. Hope you like it! If you read my bio, you'll understand a bit of it already, but for people who didn't, I guess I'll write this as an exposition. First REAL chapter coming soon! But for now, this-

Shade: Dude, people wanna hear your CHARACTER'S story, not YOURS!

Me: Shut up, in this story I can do WHATEVER I want. Simple as a couple of flicks of my finger….*Gets in face, growling*

Shade: Whatcha gonna do then, tough guy? *Gets in face, also growling*

*Growling in each other's face's*

Breeze: *Walks in eating a piece of fish* Hey, you guys arguing again?

Shade: *suprised* How did you know?

Breeze: *Rolls eyes* It's obvious...

Me: Hmph! I'll do the disclaimer-

Shade: Is that fish **alive**?

Breeze: It was... *Eats it's head off*

Me: I do not own SEGA, Sonic Team, or any SEGA terminology or characters for Sonic The Hedgehog. But, I do own my SEGA-based characters: Shade the Wolf and Breeze the Cat.

Breeze: Okay! Hurry up with the story now!

Waves formed out over the ocean. The stars twinkled and space shined brightly while yells and screams of exliharation rang out on the silent sandy beach. The screams dissipated. A rush of water started towards the beach. A tall, black, masculine figure took form.

"Phew... today's workout is gonna be hard," said the muscular wolf. "Let's do it!"

The wolf, named Shade, sat on the beach for a while. He was thinking. Thinking of all the madness that had occured over the course of the last nine years.

'So much is happening now,' thought Shade with a heavy sigh. 'It's so hard to believe... but it was a truly exciting experience.'

A blue cat walked up to Shade. She had a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her face.

"Hey, don't you think that's enough exercise for today?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "After all, you have to save your energy for later tonight..."

Shade chuckled. He loved how bold Breeze the Cat was. That was also a reason why he was IN love with her.

Breeze's smile turned to a quizzical frown when she looked at Shade's face. He was in deep thought.

"What'cha thinking about?" the concerned cat asked.

"Oh... uh... well... nothing really."

"What a lie."

"I know."

"Come on. Tell me your thoughts. Pleaseeeeee?"

Shade stared at her blankly. He was thinking about alot recently, mostly about things in the past. When he first met Breeze... when he discovered his powers... but, most of all, when Black Doom had returned and destroyed the carefree lives of all his friends... and when he thought he had lost Breeze forever. He saw that Breeze was giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Breeze... come on... stop it... st-stop it!

"Please? With sugar and cherries and ice cream on top?"

"Okay! Okay... mostly I'm just thinking of all that I've done wrong in the past."

"Whyyyyyyy?"

"Because everything is just so... right... now."

"That's why I love you. You're so... mysterious."

"Thanks, I guess."

Breeze laughed. Shade was so funny when he was like this. But she wondered what he was thinking about in particular.

"Well? Ready to tell me?" the cat asked with a smirk on her face.

"Wh- what?" the wolf stuttered. He looked a Breeze for a little bit and started to blush.

"What do you think you've done wrong the most?"

"Hmmm... well... alot actually. But if you want me to pick what I've done wrong the MOST, I would say... probably not loving you this much earlier."

Breeze smiled. She loved hearing this from Shade. The story was beautiful.

"So... you gonna come inside?"

"I'd rather tell you right here... it's such a beautiful night... perfectly fitting for you."

Breeze blushed. Shade was in a trance- she loved it when he was like that. Her blush became even bigger when he pulled her down next to him. He stroked her cheek and held her hand while he started the story. Shade started the story the same way every time- because to him- it was a fairy tale. The best tale you can write- a fairy tale of Love and Destruction.

"Once upon a time..."


	2. The Start of Destruction

A/N: Hello! Second (or technically first) chapter of Love and Destruction! Also, I changed the category because- Oops! I almost gave spoilers! Anyway... Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I do not own SEGA, Sonic Team, or any of the following SEGA-owned things for Sonic The Hedgehog. But I do own my SEGA-based characters: Shade the Wolf and Breeze the Cat.

Shade sat at the edge of Green Hill, staring out into the vast waters. It has been a year since he left, and a year since he had broke Breeze's heart...

**A/N: Just so you won't get confused, this is a flashback within a flashback... Try to keep up. For those of you who already knew that... you get the following: :D**

Shade sighed heavily. He knew what he had to do. He opened the door to Breeze's room.

"Hey there, Shade!" said Breeze with a huge grin on her face. Shade sighed again. 'Why did Breeze have to pick TODAY to be in a good mood?' he thought. After a third heavy sigh, he sat down next to Breeze and contemplated how he would say what he had to say.

"Something up?" asked Breeze, scooting a little closer to Shade. She noticed how miserable he looked.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this correctly..." Shade mumbled, his eyes twinkling with tears. "So I guess I'll just say it."

Breeze felt a little alarmed when he said that. "What... What do you mean?"

"I... I felt a presence of a serious darkness a couple days ago." Shade said, barely audible. "Now... I'm starting to feel it more frequently. And it's getting stronger."

"Okay... so that's what's wrong? Can't you beat it's power?"

"No, Breeze... Not this time."

"So what're you gonna do?"

"I...I..." said Shade, trying to contemplate his words. "I'm going to leave."

"Wh-What?" questioned Breeze, wondering just WHAT he meant. "What do you mean by that?"

"I going to leave... so I can hone my skills and try to save everybody...from the worst."

"But can you train here?"

"No... it's too dangerous. We are right in the outskirts of Station Square and the training I'll be doing will be much to hard on the area. My training could actually destroy Station Square if I'm not careful."

"You're not going far are you?"

"I'm afraid it will be a little too far for anyone to travel to."

"Where is it?" prodded Breeze, hoping for... hope.

"Where is it?" asked Breeze again.

Shade sighed and reluctantly said, "Green Hill."

"WHAT?" yelled Breeze, absolutely hysterical. "That's... that's TOO far? Do you know what could HAPPEN?"

"Yes... and I'm willing to take the risk." said Shade, suddenly firm in his decision. "If it's to save my friends... then definitely."

And with that, Shade stood up.

"W-WAIT!"

"Goodbye, Breeze..." said Shade, wrapping his arms around her, stroking her back. "I'll see you soon..."

"What are you doing..." she asked in a low tone. She then let out a purr.

Shade broke the hug and looked into her eyes. She blushed and looked away.

He placed her hands in his. "Don't ever give up hope..." he said lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "I'll be back..."

He let go of her hands. She looked down with tears in her eyes. "Shade... please..."

"Listen, Breeze. I have to do this... to save everyone. I can't turn back now." Shade said, softly but firmly.

"PLEASE!" exclaimed Breeze, tears flowing freely. "I... I... I don't want... to lose you..."

"You won't." said Shade. "We'll always be together spiritually."

He turned and began to walk away.

"Goodbye..." he said before charging up a speed boost.

"Shade... Shade... SHAAAAAADE!" screamed Breeze as he dashed away. She fell back down, now sitting upright on her bed. 'He sped away... he didn't even walk... he was desperate to get away... he must not love me... he wouldn't have done that if he did...' thought Breeze. She double-took her thoughts and began to cry again, cupping her head in her hands.

As he sped past her window, Shade saw Breeze crying. 'I'm sorry... I never wanted to hurt you...' thought Shade, speeding away once again.


	3. Shade Returns

Shade looked down and thought about his decision. 'Was I right? Was I right... to break her heart?' he questioned himself. He had been second-guessing himself for the whole year. But even as so, he continued to train. He had a flimsy will, but it was a will, and that was enough for him.

"It's right if it's to save everyone," Shade said with a shaky voice. And he continued to train.

**TWO YEARS LATER...**

"I'm ready," said the dark wolf.

Shade trained for three years straight, learning to control his energy and raise his attack powers. He was fast, strong, and ready for anything. He was ready for the battle.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop Black Doom," he said firmly.

In about 4 days, he was arriving on the horizon of Station Square.

But something was wrong.

It didn't look the same. The usual sky-slashing buildings weren't there. In fact, you could barely see anything at all. When he reached the shore, he realized what was the problem.

"N-no... I... I'm too late..." said Shade, who was in a state of pure misbelief.

The Square was now charred ruins. Buildings destroyed, everything smashed to pieces. As Shade looked around, he saw a couple of makeshift graves on the shoreline. He didn't bother to look at them; they would just break him down even more.

But the feeling of hopelessness soon turned to hatred and rage when he saw his house destroyed. He realized what could've happened to his friends, and became even more filled with hatred for Black Doom.

"You will pay... I will destroy you... Black Doom... You... will... DIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Shade screamed, dashing into the ruined Station Square.

As Shade dashed through the city, he saw all the suffering people... all the dead bodies... all the ruined dreams. He filled more and more with hatred with every second that passed.

When he reached the opposite side of the ruins, he saw a camp.

'What's this? It looks like some kind of shelter camp...' thought the wolf as he walked through the place.

When Shade turned the corner, he realized he was being held at gunpoint. He slowly raised his arms.

"You with Doom?" asked a deep male voice.

"No! No... I'm here to destroy Black Doom," Shade said to nobody in particular.

The gun was lowered. And Shade realized he was looking at-

"_KNUCKLES!"_

Knuckles was covered in dirt and dried blood. He had a grim look in his eyes.

"Shade... thank Chaos you have returned." Knuckles said with genuine happiness in his voice.

"What's happened?" asked Shade.

"We are refugees."

"Refugees? Who has been enslaving people?"

"Your enemy... Black Doom."

Shade's eyes widened and he filled with even more hatred.

Knuckles continued. "He has enslaved both humans and Mobians. He destroyed the cities and kills people off that are 'too light'."

"Too light?" Shade wondered out loud.

"It means that they are too strongly communed to justice," said Knuckles, his grim voice returning.

"So? If he's enslaved them, we're does that even come into play?"

"Because... if they love the side of good too much... then he won't be able to enlarge their evil side."

"Wh-what? But... why would he want to enlarge people's evil sides?"

"To make them into Black Arms."

Shade's face went totally blank. He did a double take. His mind had but one phrase lingering in it- _murder Black Doom._

"You are the only one who can stop him," said Knuckles, snapping Shade back to reality. "Since you are fused with the evil side of your soul, he won't be able to affect you at all."

Shade suddenly felt a cold wind. And he thought of something...

"What happened to Breeze?"

Knuckles looked up, eyes wide. He then looked back down. Shade saw a single tear drop. 'Must be something serious.' thought Shade. He had never seen Knuckles about to cry, much less cry for real.

"She tried to stand up to Doom."

Shade's mind created a tsunami of thoughts as he continued to listen to Knuckles.

"She stood up... saying she wouldn't accept being a slave... much less her friends being slaves." Knuckles said, his voice noble. "She said to stop the evil... that she would destroy the evil. And she tried... but she was no match at all."

Knuckles paused. He saw Shade looking down. Shade nodded.

"When he had sapped he evil energy to make himself stronger, he looked at all of us slaves and said, 'Watch what happens when you do not give in to the evil!' and he... he..."

Knuckles let loose several tears before he said his final words.

"He murdered Breeze."


	4. Shade vs Doom

A/N: bjhurrykane here with the next chapter of Love and Destruction! Hope you like it!

Shade stared at Knuckles. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"He... he... killed Breeze?" asked Shade.

"Yes... I'm sorry, man..." said Knuckles with a sniffle.

"Where is Doom's main base or HQ or whatever he has?" asked Shade rather nonchalantly. At first, Knuckles was thrown off by Shade's calm attitude, but told him that it was at Metropolis. Shade disappeared into thin air. He returned to Earth at the entrance to Doom's base. He calmly opened the door.

And then he transformed.

**A/N: Negative Shade is Shade's dark form.**

All the hatred that was welling up inside him had finally escaped when Knuckles told him that Breeze was killed. Then, it was dormant... until now.

Negative Shade ran through the base at the speed of sound, destroying everything. He crashed into a giant room.

"Welcome. I was expecting you."

Negative Shade looked around wildly. Black Doom came out of the shadows.

"I am suprised that you made it here, Shade," said Doom with a almost laid-back attitude.

"I'm gonna kill you... for what you did to my friends," growled Negative Shade.

"I don't think so. You see, I have a rather large number of Black Arms that has experienced no death, no destruction... I think that they should get a chance."

And with that, Doom disappeared, his figure replaced with millions of Black Arms.

"This outta be fun!" cackled Negative Shade. He snapped his fingers.

All of the Black Arms disintegrated.

"So that's you're power? Interesting..." said Black Doom, reappearing. "But it's not enough to defeat me."

"Hmph! Heh hah haa... let's see about THAT!"

Shade dashed at Doom, who simply moved right to dodge it. Shade came up again and hit his mark, knocking back Doom. Shade charged one last time, but Doom countered and slashed Shade with his claws. Shade went flying, but regained composure and teleported behind Doom. He punched Doom, but he faded away.

"What?" Shade growled.

Black Doom appeared above him and fired a blast of spiraling black energy downwards. It slammed into Shade, forcing him down into the ground. Doom picked him up in a choke hold and squeezed. Negative Shade gasped for air and commanded his shadow to attack Black Doom from behind. Doom released Shade and absorbed his shadow.

"Wh-what?" Negative Shade exclaimed, powering back down to normal.

"You've no chance, now..." said Doom who turned into pure blackness.

"What are you doing... no... NO... NOOOOO!" Shade screamed as Doom transformed into Devil Doom.

"Hah ha... ha ha ha... HA HA HA HA HAAAA!" Devil Doom cackled and dashed at Shade.

"NYYAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Shade as Doom landed a flurry of attacks.

"Welcome to DarkSpace!" Doom shouted as a black portal sucked Shade in. Shade floated through DarkSpace, life flashing before his eyes. He'd failed everybody; especially Breeze.

"I- I'm sorry... everyone... I never thought... this would happen..." Shade gasped as his eyes closed and he was teleported back to Earth. Doom stood over him in victory.

"This is what happens when you do not give in to the evil," said Doom.

**Elsewhere, at the Emerald Altar...**

The Chaos felt the darkness. But they knew there wasn't much they could do about it. They felt Shade's dying energy... and knew what to do. The floated around the Chaos Emeralds, transferring their energy to Shade. The sent as much energy as they could, and also gave Shade energy from the Master Emerald. All there was left to do was hope... hope that it was at enough.

**Back at Doom's base...**

Shade sat there with dying breath, and began to think of Breeze. 'I let this bastard kill my best friend... I deserve to die...' thought Shade as he drifted away.

"Shade! SHADE! Don't give up!" screamed a echo of a voice.

"Br... BREEZE?" said Shade in a hoarse whisper. "Breeze! Is that you?"

"Shade! I believe in you! You can do it!" echoed Breeze.

'Breeze... I'm sorry... I broke your heart... just to get this far and die...' thought Shade.

"It's not over, Shade! You can do it! Do it for you friends! For ME!" the echo said.

'I'm sorry... Breeze...' thought Shade with fluttering breath.

"Shade! PLEASE! Don't give up!"

'I... I... I'm... sorry...'

"Shade... Shade... I... I LOVE YOU!"

Shade's eyes opened. He felt a new fire in his heart. He stood up. 'You're right, Breeze... It's not over... I CAN DO THIS!' screamed Shade in his head.

"What? How are you not dead?" questioned Doom in total misbelief.

"Because... there is something you don't understand... JUSTICE... ALWAYS... WINS!"

And with that, Shade transformed into Super Shade. He dashed at Doom and with the touch of one finger, he totally obliterated all of Doom's dark energy.

"N-NO...THIS CANNOT BE...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the now powered-down Black Doom.

Shade gathered Doom's dark energy and stood in front of him.

"This is for all humans...all Mobians... all my friends... everything you've done to everyone... all the ruined dreams you've created... this is your end... no more evil... I will destroy the evil... starting... WITH...YOU!"

With that, the blast reached it's peak charge.

"AND THIS IS FOR BREEZE!" echoed Shade, blasting Doom into oblivion.

"NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE! I AM THE STRONGEST EVIL IN THE WORLD! I CAN NOT- I WILL NOT- ACCEPT THIS!" Black Doom's head returned from the black explosion and self-destructed using dark energy. The base was destroyed and Shade dashed up to space.

"I shall restore you, Earth!" said Shade, firing a green sparkling blast at the darkness-polluted planet. He then dashed back to Earth. Everything was back to normal, and Shade powered down.

"Thank you, Breeze..." said Shade, smiling with tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much."


	5. The Arrival of Love

A/N: Time for the extended Halloween special chapter!

P.S.: The story will have the same theme and stuff, it'll just be longer and take place during Halloween. Also, I forgot to do the disclaimers for the last chapter. So, account these disclaimers for both chapters.

Disclaimers: I do not own SEGA, Sonic Team, or any Sonic the Hedgehog terminology or characters. I do own my SEGA-based characters Shade the Wolf and Breeze the Cat, though.

Six years have passed since the event of Black Doom's return. Earth has calmed down and there has been no evil. Shade still mourns Breeze... but he has found a girlfriend. He loves her with all his heart, but still keeps a special place in his mind and heart for Breeze. It is autumn, now, and Shade is enjoying himself, finishing up his Halloween decorations on his house, which he had rebuilt after the battle with Doom...

"Just gotta do this last plug..." Shade said with a determined look on his face. "There! Finished!"

Shade beamed pridefully as he stared in awe at his decorations. "Yep, this'll be the first house they come to!"

Shade flicked a switch. All of the decorations lit up in a beautiful array of blues, reds, oranges, greens, yellows, pinks and violets.

"Heh heh... I'm proud of myself," Shade laughed, patting himself on the back. "She's gonna love it."

"She" was Shade's girlfriend. Who just happened to be right behind him...

"WHO ME?" she screamed at the very top of her lungs. Shade jumped to about the edge of space in suprise.

"Why would you do that?" Shade said, eyes wide. "You know I let down my guard when I am praising myself..."

"...Blaze."

Blaze laughed and hugged Shade. 'Oooooooohhhhh... she's so...warm...' Shade thought as he held Blaze tighter. Blaze nuzzled his neck and purred.

"Oh, I love you so much, Shade..." Blaze whispered softly in his ear.

"I love you too, Blaze..." Shade whispered, nuzzling her back. They kissed each other and walked into the house. Blaze shivered.

"I was so cold out there," she whined.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Shade said matter-of-factly. He walked into the kitchen and came back out a moment later holding two mugs. "I made us some hot cocoa."

"Aww, you're so thoughtful, Shade," Blaze said giving him a peck on the cheek. Shade blushed and chuckled. He looked at Blaze.

"Blaze, thank you for all you've done. I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me." Shade said, looking into her deep yellow eyes.

"I know how you can thank me," she replied with a seductive look in her eyes. "How 'bout you get this sugar off my lips?"

"Okay. Just hold on," he said, getting up. "I'll go get a paper towel."

"Wh-what?" Blaze asked with a confused look on her face.

"Hah ha, just kidding," he said playfully, bending down and kissing her. Blaze wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down next to her on the loveseat. They kissed for a little bit longer.

"Did I get it?" Shade asked, a little breathless with a smirk on his face.

"No..." Blaze responded, taking a sip of cocoa and deliberately getting sugar on her lips. "I think you missed a spot."

He laughed warmly and looked into her eyes. She was young... beautiful... intelligent... innocent... and in love. He kissed her passionately, and she returned the favor just as strongly. They were in love... nothing could come between them.

Or so they thought.

Later that day, after Blaze went back home, Shade was resting on the couch. He was tired; kids had been coming all day trick-or-treating. He swore he would go crazy if he heard...

DING-DONG!

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!"

Shade stomped to the door, ready to steal off someone. But when he opened the door...

"So? Is this a trick... or a treat?"

"Br...Br... BREEZE?"

**A/N: Normally I would end the chapter here... but heck! It's Halloween! Enjoy the extended chapter!**

"Breeze! Is that... really YOU?" Shade asked.

"Uhh... YEAH! Duh?" Breeze said playfully.

"But... But... I thought you were killed by Doom?"

"No... he teleported me to his base. I transformed into my dark side and ransacked the place. I escaped... and became a refugee. I found a camp... but it was really far away."

"But then... why was I hearing you in my head when I was fighting Doom?"

"Someone told me that our souls were linked... and that if you were in trouble... then we could communicate-"

Breeze stopped abruptly when Shade practically crashed into her with a hug. She felt something wet on her shoulder and heard Shade sniff.

"Shade... are you crying?" she asked. She didn't really think Shade would CRY.

"Yes... I'm okay... it's just... I didn't think I would ever see you again. And now you're here... it's so hard to believe... I just had to touch you... feel you... to see if this was real... and wasn't some dream..."

Breeze returned the hug... and started to cry herself. 'I haven't seen him in almost a decade... I thought I would never see him again...' Breeze thought. She began to purr when Shade stroked he back. 'It feels like a massage straight from heaven...' Breeze thought as Shade continued. She nuzzled Shade. 'I love it when she purrs... the way she vibrates... and how warm she is... I can feel her pleasure... her happiness is my happiness...' Shade thought while she purred, vibrating against his body.

Then Shade realized something. 'Whoa, whoa, WHOA! I got a girlfriend... I shouldn't be having thoughts like that!' Shade broke the hug.

"Uhmmm... Shade? Do you mind if I...well... stay here for a while?" she asked, deciding it would be a good time to.

"Oh, sure. I would prefer that. But check it out! I hade some stuff redone in here..." he said, leading her into the house. He gave her a tour of his new (or at least new to Breeze) house.

"...And this is your room!" he said introducing her to it.

"Oh, Shade! You kept my room here!" she said, hugging him. When they were done, Shade told her to wait a minute and went into the kitchen. 'Okay, so how am I gonna win his love... I already may have him a little... I just need to finish it...' she thought to herself. Shade walked out of the kitchen holding two mugs.

"It's your favorite!" Shade said, beaming.

"Thank you!" she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Shade blushed. They drank their cocoa, each with seperate things on their minds...

As they finished, Breeze scooted closer to Shade and blushed. Shade saw and also blushed. They both looked down.

"Umm... Shade..." Breeze said, moving even closer. "Uh... do you remember... what I told you?"

"What you told me?" he said, confused still with a blush on his face.

"Yes... when you were fighting Black Doom? And we were talking to each other?"

"Uh... Oh! When you told me not to give up?" Shade said, sweating. He knew what she was talking about... he just hoped she wouldn't do anything about it.

"Umm... no... I mean the last thing..."

"Oh... well... uh... yes." He felt something on his shoulder. He saw it was Breeze's arm. She had scooted so close that they were now touching. A drop of blood spilled from his nose, making both of their blushes spread wide across their whole face.

"I... I want to prove it..." she said, looking into Shade's eyes. Shade's eyes widened as she leaned her head closer and closer to his face.

"I need to prove it..."

A/N: Whoa! Spicy as a chili pepper! And that was 1,411 words! You do NOT want to experience how hot that is! Well? Things are gonna start to heat up ALOT in the next chapter! It's coming soon!


	6. The Destruction of Love

A/N: DISCLAIMERS! Just... disclaimers.

Disclaimers: i do not own SEGA, Sonic Team, or any Sonic the Hedgehog terminology or characters. I do own my SEGA-based characters Breeze the Cat and Shade the Wolf.

Shade panicked. His mind went on psycho alert. He had to find a way out of this. But he realized it was too late as Breeze's lips met with his own. Breeze oriented her body towards him, making sure he felt her passion. She locked Shade in her loving embrace, allowing him no avail of escape. His eyes were still wide, but he settled into Breeze's warming hug and began to kiss her back. 'If this is wrong... I don't think I want to be right...' Shade's thoughts trailed off as she filled him with warmth and happiness.

Breeze stopped for a moment. She felt how uncomfortable he was. But she decided to continue... that is until Shade decided to break the kiss.

"You caught me off guard..." Shade breathed nervously. "But Breeze, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Breeze asked him with her head cocked in curiosity.

"I... I have a girlfriend, Breeze..." he said sheepishly.

Breeze's eyes widened and she looked down and away from him. Her head inundated with thoughts as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Breeze? Are you okay?" Shade asked with deep concern.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Breeze? What's wrong?" he asked her while slightly stroking her shoulder.

"I... I mean... You didn't wait for me?" she asked, barely audible.

"But... I don't love you like THAT, Breeze..." Shade said, scratching the back of his head.

Breeze narrowed her eyes, feeling a slight tinge of anger. "So... who's the lucky girl?" she said sarcastically.

He heard the sarcasm in her voice, but ignored it. "Blaze." he said with a bit of pride in his voice.

Breeze rolled her eyes. "Um, Breeze... I'm sorry. I didn't...uh... think that I would hurt you."

"Huh, well isn't that a suprise... you don't ever MEAN to hurt me. But fact is, you do... and alot," she said with her eyes filling with tears. Shade flinched. He looked down.

"Oh, sorry, Shade. I didn't mean to hurt you." she said. She then got up and walked out of the house, crying. Shade followed her.

"But... I was told that you were KILLED! I didn't know you would come back!" he explained, walking towards her down the sidewalk.

"Oh yeah, Shade. You might as well give up." Breeze said, still crying. Blaze walked down the street, returning to Shade's house for her forgotten purse. But she saw Breeze and Shade on the street talking. She noticed Breeze crying. 'Hmmm... well that doesn't seem like a regular conversation.' Blaze observed. 'I don't like to eavesdrop... but it seems neccessary this time.' She hid behind the corner of a building, straining to hear.

"Breeze... how was I supposed to know that you were coming back?" Shade said, getting a little frustrated.

"Shade, I would've expected you to wait. For ten or a hundred years!" Breeze said.

"Breeze, REALLY? I love you, but I'm not ADDICTED to you!" Shade said angrily. "You aren't a DRUG for me."

"Well, I am so hurt that you don't think of me as crystal meth."

"What is your PROBLEM, Breeze? Why do you even CARE?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she screamed. "That's my problem. I love you so much... and... it hurt me that... that you don't love me back..."

"But Breeze, I DO love you."

"You know what I mean, Shade... I mean love me seriously... you rejected me... my love... my passion... it hurts... so much..." Breeze said as she started to cry.

"But Breeze... if I loved you... you know... THAT way... do you know how much it would ruin this friendship?" Shade said, walking closer to her.

"Oh, do NOT start making cheap old movie references."

"Please Breeze... don't cry... I care for you so much... and I hate it when you cry... when you're sad... please."

Breeze shuddered. Shade walked closer and hugged her. "Breeze... I'm begging you..."

She couldn't control her emotion any more. She kissed Shade. After a few seconds, Shade broke the kiss.

"I... I'm sorry..." Breeze said. She took a few steps back, turned, and started to run.

"BREEZE! COME BACK!" Shade screamed. He sighed. 'Why am so good at hurting her feelings...?' Shade asked himself. As he reluctantly turned, Blaze was in his face. Her eyes were full of tears.

"What do you call THAT? What kind of GAME do you think you're playing?" she said in a hoarse voice.

"What?" Shade asked, confused.

"I heard ALL of that. And I saw you two kissing. I thought you loved me?" she said emotionally as the tears started overflowing.

"No, you don't understand-"

"I KNOW I don't understand. Why would you do THAT if you said you love ME so much?"

"I-"

"Just forget it Shade... Just forget it."

She turned, crying, and walked down the street with her hands jammed in her pockets. 'No... not Blaze... I love both of them... now their both gone...' he thought as he walked back towards his house.


	7. Justice Lights

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but stuff's about to go DOWN! Get ready!

**Anything170: **You actually were right... it's definitely coming! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimers: I don't own SEGA, or anything they have copyrighted, which is everything.

**TWO MONTHS LATER...**

Breeze and Blaze seeked comfort for their broken hearts... so they informed their friends about it. Word got round... and now, pretty much, Shade is a very despised character. None of his "friends" have kept in contact, and slowly, Shade started to deteriorate...

Shade laid on his bed. He thought back... and wondered if anything he did at all was correct. If he went back and tried again, could he get a different, possibly better, result? He made his final decision. 'Everyone hates me, right? Nobody likes me, right? And they pretty much want me dead... well, they're my friends... or used to be... so I guess I'll give them this favor...' he thought as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

He was planning to kill himself.

He was so sad, so miserable... and he was making other people miserable by staying here. So why not? Shade picked up the biggest butcher knife he could and aimed it for his heart. 'WAIT!' he thought. 'Maybe they will be happier if I make it more gruesome...' He dragged the knife down the length of his arm, creating a huge slit.

"Nnn...rrggghhhhh..." he whimpered in pain as he continued slicing himself. He then proceeded to slice down his legs, drawing huge amounts of blood.

"I... I'm glad... I can do them a favor..." he winced in high volumes of pain. He dragged the knife down his torso. His breath grew laborious. He was dripping blood from everywhere. 'I... I guess that's enough... okay... here... I... go...' he once again aimed it at his heart.

Just then, the door opened... and in walked Breeze. She screamed at the sight of Shade.

"Oh no... I was too late... bye Breeze..." Shade said with a small crooked smile on his face. She dashed and tackled him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she asked in a high voice.

"I'm... doing what everyone... would've wanted..." he said, coughing up blood, practically by the gallon.

"What do you MEAN?" she said with a worried yet also confused look on her face.

"Everyone hates me... they want me dead... so I decided... to help them... ugh... " Shade said weakly with his eyes started to raise themselves into his head. He dropped the knife.

"You know, not EVERYONE wants you dead..." Breeze said, kicking the knife away. "I know I don't."

Shade then faced her with the hardest question yet. One simple word. "WHY?"

Breeze's eyes widened. She started to sweat a little. "Uh... uhmmm..."

"See? You can't even answer... I've broken your heart so many times... don't you wish I could be gone? So that never has to happen again?" he asked in barely a whisper. "Let me leave..."

He laid a bloody hand on her cheek. She looked at him... his black sea of eyes... his warmth... she could feel him drift away... and her final decision... was that she didn't want that. She looked into his eyes, felt his thoughts... and knew what he needed. 'All he wants is to feel love again...' she looked at him and smiled warmly. 'All I wanted was someone to love me again...' Shade thought sadly. 'But it's too late...'

"No it's not..." Breeze said gently. She leaned forward and kissed Shade. Shade's eyes widened.

"How long will it take for you to get used to this?" she laughed. Shade was still blankly staring. What was going on? Why was this happening? He didn't understand. He broke her heart on more than one occasion. But she kept coming back, trying again... What does that say about him? Is he a weakling? A coward? He couldn't take the feeling of rejection, or sadness... But Breeze took it. And she is back again. But he automatically assumed that if he was feeling pain now, he would feel it forever... But that is disproven. Breeze wouldn't have returned, and tried again, if she didn't realize that the pain doesn't stay. It's not a part of you. There will always be hope. Shade said himself before- justice always wins. Was this justice? It had to be. This was a feeling of justice- of light in the world. So he settled. Besides- Breeze worked too hard not to get this. It was her ultimate prize, her redemption- and Shade decided to let her have the bit she was going to have before he would leave her... this time, forever. He started to kiss her back.

Breeze filled with happiness and passion as he kissed back. Was he finally getting it? She killed that thought. This was enough for her- even if it was only a dream. Shade felt himself fill with energy- the energy of love. Shade and Breeze started to lightly float. Breeze's eyes widened as she saw them lift off of the ground. To her suprise, Shade was totally comfortable. The two turned upright, and small sparkles of light started floating around them. They were enveloped in a powerful white light. Shade broke the kiss and stared warmly into her eyes.

"Do you feel it, Breeze? Do you know what this is?" Shade asked with a gentle stroke of her cheek. She stared at him.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she stuttered. Shade laughed lightly.

"This is the power of my love, Breeze."

She stared into his eyes, the passageway to his soul. They were intertwined with each other... forever. Tears started to fill her eyes. Shade continued.

"I was so blind. And I am sorry for that. You are a beautiful, grown, proper, independent and respectful woman. I love you... I respect you... I can't believe it's been until now... That I am IN love with you. I don't have to protect you. You can do that yourself. All I have to do is love you." Shade laughed. "And that shouldn't be too hard."

Breeze stared at him. The tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Shade..." The light around the two became brighter as Breeze's love provided energy to it. Shade's wounds slowly started to close. The blood started to disappear.

"I love you, Shade... more than anything in this world... do you love me... truly?"

"I doubt that I couldn't."

Breeze stared at him for a while. She then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She nuzzled his torso and cried.

"Breeze... you are the love of my life..."

"Shade... thank you so much..."

The two slowly returned to ground. The light dissipated. Shade brought her head up and locked her in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Breeze broke the kiss.

"Shade... I'm sorry-" she started, but Shade cut her off.

"No, Breeze... Don't be sorry. It's me. If I would have noticed my feelings for you earlier, then there wouldn't have been any of this mess. I'm sorry." Shade apologized. "But we're together now."

Suddenly, Breeze broke the kiss again and grabbed Shade's hand. She dragged him upstairs and kissed him again. They walked to Breeze's room and Breeze kicked the door closed. They walked to the bed and fell onto it, kissing all the while. Shade stopped once he realized their position.

"Breeze?" he asked nervously. "Are you... sure about this?"

"Yes, Shade." she replied firmly. "If I would ever WANT to do something like this... I wouldn't want it with any other person but you."

"Okay, then..."

"Don't worry, Shade. I'll be fine."

Shade slowly ran his hands down her back and reached her waist. He gripped her shirttail and began to lift it. He removed the shirt totally and stroked her firm back. Breeze did the same, removing his shirt and kissing him all the while. She stopped kissing him on the lips and kissed down his muzzle and torso, making him groan. He then unclipped her bra and threw it aside like a piece of trash. He left butterfly kisses down her torso making her purr and moan. Shade's kisses went lower, to her belly and he reached her pants. He gripped them in his mouth and pulled them down, letting Breeze kick them off, along with her shoes. Breeze nibbled at his ear while taking off his pants with her feet. She took them and threw them to the side. As they continued, their passions got stronger and they both heated up. But Shade, once again, felt drawback.

"Breeze... I don't want to hurt you... physically or emotionally. Are you totally sure about this?" Shade looked at Breeze with concerned eyes.

"Shade, don't worry about me. I will be fine. I know you won't hurt me... I trust you." Breeze gave him an encouraging kiss. He felt better.

"Okay Breeze. Are you ready?" Shade said with a confident smirk.

"Give me your best shot." Breeze said with the same smirk.


	8. Love Returns

A/N: Okay! Here we go! 15 and under... GOODBYE!

Disclaimers: I do not own SEGA or anything they have copyrighted, like Sonic Team.

Shade laughed. He locked her in a kiss while taking down her panties. Breeze kissed back, sliding down his boxers. She started to lower herself, giving him butterfly kisses on his stomach. She lowered even more, until she reached his throbbing member. She kissed around it, making him murr. She raised, licking sharply at the tip. She then proceeded to stuff his pride in her mouth, swirling it around and stroking it with her tounge. Shade was murring and groaning, struggling to keep his seed inside. Breeze finally raised, stopping his juices from spilling. Shade sat, breathless. Then, he smirked.

"My turn now," he said to Breeze. He wrapped his arms around her and massaged her back and lowered his head to her flower. He teased her, licking around her clit before allowing his tounge to enter. He moved his tounge in a circle, making her moan louder and louder, begging for more of his love. He licked around until she gasped. 'So that's her sweet spot, huh?" He thought to himself, raising his brow. He flicked at it with his tounge as Breeze kept wanting more, her gasps of excitement and pleasure telling Shade to continue. He stopped just as he noticed that she was on edge. He raised back up and kissed her.

"Breeze... are you ready?" he asked, making sure it was the right time to enter her.

"Yes Shade... please... take me... I want to feel you..." she said between breathless gasps. Shade slowly entered her womanhood. She gasped and gripped the bed as if it was for her life. He went deeper, making sure she would enjoy it. She let out a low yelp and wrapped her arms around him. Shade hit that sweet spot again, making Breeze release her claws into his back. Shade felt a slight tingle of pain as the claws deepened into him.

"Don't worry, Breeze," he whispered, calmly and gently into her ear. "The pain will be over soon. You're the one who showed me that." Breeze calmed down a little and nodded. Shade continued into her flower gently, giving her kisses of reassurance. Breeze began pushing back.

"Shade... f-fast-terrr..." her voice trailed off as she felt passion, pleasure and love. Shade sped up a little, and began to slightly swivel his hips. She joined him as they danced together, each feeling the other's passion. Shade shifted gear up a notch, making her moan and purr, louder and louder. She also began thrusting faster, wanting to feel Shade, all of him, down to his soul, inside of her. They pumpd as one each one's breath laboring.

"Breeze... I love you..." he said, kissing her cheek.

"Shade... I love you too..." she said, kissing him back.

They each felt inside of them their juices flowing about to explode. They pumped, adrenaline flowing through them, getting more sweaty and feeling more passion. Their hearts leaped and the felt happiness together, love and passion together. They continued their dance of love. And, as one, they broke... They both screamed with exhausted voices, the other's name... as if wanting their heart. Shade exited Breeze. She snuggled with Shade, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shade... that was... perfect..." Breeze said in exhaustion.

"It was for me too, Breeze..." Shade replied.

"Shade..."

"Hmm?"

"Let's be together... forever..."

"Couldn't make me a happier person, Breeze.

"I love you, Shade..."

"I love you too, Breeze..."

Breeze kissed him before snuggled into his grip even deeper, a happy and peaceful look on her face.

"Breeze... I will never break your heart again... That's not a promise, though... That's a fact." he whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead. They fell asleep together... They would be together forever.

"...the end."

Breeze kissed him, feeling as if the had just fallen in love all over again. She realized the mountains they've crossed... The valleys they've traversed... And she also realized that they did it all... together.

"I love you so much, Shade..." Breeze said, staring up at the stars.

"I love you too, Breeze..." Shade said, hugging her.

A/N: Well! That's it! I'm currently working on a Dragon Ball Z story, and after that, well... I dunno! See you guys soon!


End file.
